Triste Despedida
by Mayra Exitosa
Summary: Minific inspirado en imagen, participación especial en la GF 2018. El destino modifica los planes, pero al final... siempre el río lleva su cause y la despedida es triste, cuando un ser tan amado se va.


**Minific**

 **Triste Despedida**

 **Por Mayra Exitosa**

Había sido adoptada hacía tanto que ya no recordaba, los paladines quienes la habían protegido siempre, habían sido enviados a estudiar lejos de ella, pues su Tía Elroy no deseaba que conviviera tanto con los caballeros, era evidente que significaba una distracción completa para los tres. William había regresado en varias ocasiones y al igual su amistad con ella era muy significativa, siempre tratando de proteger su identidad, pero cuando enfermo, regresaba a casa y ella lo cuido, como enfermera aun sin serlo, pues ser una dama dentro de la familia Andrew, tener maestros particulares, no era bien visto que ella trabajara, su Tía Elroy había viajado a Europa, cuando regresaba William Albert con muy mal aspecto, agotado y enfermo, quien para entonces había creído un hombre mayor y viejo, resultando ser casi de la edad de los paladines. Y su mejor amigo en los problemas y la soledad de Lakewood.

 **\- Albert, te vas a recuperar, te prometo que te cuidare.**

 **\- Gracias Candy. Nadie me dijo que mi Tía no se encontraba en Lakewood. He estado trabajando y…**

 **\- Es que van a regresar Alistar y Archivald, tomaran las riendas de algunos negocios, según me comentó. Hasta Anthony volverá.**

 **\- Me alegro que regresen. Necesitamos muchas manos en el trabajo.**

 **\- Debe ser muy agotador para ti, para que te hayas enfermado así. No sabes lo asustada que estaba cuando delirabas. Me preocupe mucho. Ella acariciaba su frente y su rostro delicadamente, viendo que fuera atendido, bañado y cuidado, dando instrucciones y estando presente en la mayoría del tiempo.**

 **\- Lo siento, no quise asustarte. El la miraba con ternura, sus ojeras eran visibles y las ocasiones que había abierto los ojos, la había confundido con su hermana.**

 **\- El doctor dijo que mandaría a un par de enfermeras, me dio instrucciones mientras llegaban, pero el camino está cerrado por el frío y la ventisca. Creo que no pudieron venir.**

 **\- Me alegro haberte encontrado aquí, Candy.**

 **\- Si, Tía Elroy me dejo a cargo de la mansión. Ella desea que aprenda a cuidar este hogar para que si algún día, se casan, pueda al menos ser dama de compañía aquí.**

 **\- No me parece justo. Puedes casarte, tener hijos y formar una familia.**

 **\- No, Tía Elroy dijo que no desea que me case con mis familiares, ella teme que... El rostro se ruborizaba y ya no decía nada,**

 **\- ¿Que teme, Candy?**

 **\- No quiere que sea una futura esposa de los jóvenes Andrew.**

 **\- ¿Por qué?**

 **\- Ella me adopto para ser dama de compañía y apoyar a la futura señora Andrew. Con tristeza, notaba Albert las intenciones que le habían inculcado a Candy, debió mandarla estudiar fuera de su alcance, no doblegar ese espíritu libre que poseía Candy.**

 **\- No te preocupes pequeña, debí ser yo quien te adoptara, pero... No tuve oportunidad. Ella se me adelantó. Sin embargo prometo que no serás dama de compañía de nadie. Cuando me recupere, buscaré la forma de que salgas de aquí. De su alcance.**

 **\- Albert... perdón. William.**

 **\- No. Tu sígueme llamando Albert, solo tú, por favor, Candy.**

 **\- No deseo que entres en problemas por mí.**

 **\- No lo haré.**

Pasada la noche, Candy dormía a un costado de la cama, cuidándolo y vigilando que no recayera. Sin saber algunos comentarios se empezaban a dar entre la servidumbre y el pueblo. Pronto las cosas no pudieron esconderse y se tomaba a mal la posición de la joven cuidando directamente al señor. Cuando esto llego a oídos de Albert, incomodo ofreció reparar los daños causados a la reputación de Candy, aun sin regresar la familia por el mal tiempo. Este tomo por hablar con ella y decirle que debía tomar algunas decisiones por un descuido de su parte.

 **\- Pero, pero eso no está bien.**

 **\- Candy, sé que no me amas, pero se mal interpreta que una dama cuide a un hombre a solas.**

 **\- ¡Oh Albert! ¡Qué pena! No fue mi intención**

 **\- No te preocupes, ¿Amas a alguien?**

 **\- No. Yo no.**

 **\- ¿Podrías darme una oportunidad, de verme de forma más personal?**

 **\- ¡Albert! ella se lanzó a sus brazos, él le sonrió y beso su cabeza, antes de que regresara la familia, Candy ya portaba el anillo de compromiso que fuera de la madre de él. Anthony regresaba primero, dos días después volvían los Cornwall y seguido a ellos, la Tía Elroy.**

Para entonces, Candy ya contaba con una dama de compañía y estaba en la mansión de Chicago, sin poder darse cuenta de que la familia la buscaba, solo recibían un telegrama, de que ella estaba comprometida y que pronto contraería nupcias.

Cuando la Tía Elroy, se enteraba lo que había pasado, fue tal su asombro que su corazón sufrió un infarto fulminante. La familia se reunía de nuevo, esta vez para una despedida muy triste. Nadie sabía cómo, pues el mayordomo no quería decirse culpable de la noticia, así que negaba cual había sido el problema, temiendo ser despedido de la mansión al haber comentado algo que no debía.

Los jóvenes fueron informados que Candy ya estaba comprometida en matrimonio, contentos por al menos no la dejarían como parte del personal de servicio de la mansión en Lakewood.

Los funerales fueron muy elegantes. Candy regresaba con Albert y su dama de compañía, tardarían meses en casarse, pero ese tiempo se tratarían con un compromiso formal.

La noticia en la despedida, fue que todos estaban bien. Había sido muy agotador el viaje a Europa para la Tía Elroy, sin embargo alcanzó a regresar al lugar que ella más amaba, Lakewood.

 _ **FIN**_

 _ **Un abrazo a la Distancia**_

 ** _Mayra Exitosa_**


End file.
